


Blind Date

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Tension, Blind Character, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: The origins of Finn and Roman's relationship. Seth and Dean hitch up a plan to set their single friends up with each other, though it's a bit of a weird start.





	Blind Date

"Dean, would you please stop freaking out on me?” Roman said, exasperated slightly. Dean looked back at him, sighed, and murmured to himself slightly before taking a hoodie from a rack.

“Here.” Dean tossed him the hoodie and Roman caught it with ease. He looked at it, puzzled.

“What do I need a jacket for?” He glanced up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled out his jacket. “We’re going out with a friend and it’s gonna get cold.” He said, and the gears in Roman’s head spun as he pieced together Dean’s words and scowled slightly.

“Oh no. No way, nuh uh.” He started to blurt out. Dean slipped on his jacket and turned to Roman.

“What?” He innocently asked.

Roman stood, not letting the hoodie go. “This is a plan to hook me up with one of Seth’s friends, isn’t it?”

“Look Rome,” Dean laid a hand on the other’s shoulder. “We’re young and barely in college. You were so tightly wound in high school; I’m surprised you didn’t explode.” He snickered, earning himself a playful punch.

“Not everyone can find their soulmate like you and Seth did, now can they?” Roman smirked lightly. Dean gave a small chuckle before his shoulders sagged a bit, sighing.

“Just come with us for a bit, we’re going to a theater. You’ll like the guy, or at least be intrigued by him. Just be careful, he’s got boundaries.”

“You’re going to keep pestering me about this aren’t you?” Roman asked, and Dean gave a wide grin.

“Yep.” 

Roman slipped on his hoodie, not bothering to tie his hair back. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Finn broke out into a tiny shiver as the wind picked up a bit. He tapped Seth’s leg as he heard the man texting. “Yeah Finn?” He heard the other ask.

“Care to tell me what we’re doing on this bench in a wee bit of cold?” Finn asked, slightly annoyed. 

“I told you to bring a jacket Finn, and we’re meeting Dean and Rome here.” The tiny clicks stopped and he felt a hand on his wrist. “Look,” Finn snickered slightly.

“Really Finn?”

“What? I find blind jokes funny.”

“Not the point. Anyway, I know that you don’t really like people but Roman’s a good guy.” Seth reassured him. Finn let out a quiet sigh, and tapped his cane lightly. The warmth of the sun couldn’t counter the cool breeze as they sat in a comfortable silence. He heard Seth stand abruptly and he stood, waiting.

“Dean!” Seth yelled excitedly, and the Irishman flinched a bit. He could hear two pairs of footsteps coming closer to them and he adjusted his glasses, not ready to meet the mystery man. 

“Hey Seth, hey Finn.” Dean greeted and patted Finn’s shoulder lightly, turning his head to give Seth a kiss.

“Hey.” A new voice came from Dean’s right, and Finn felt his head turning towards the voice.

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed and the Irishman heard a soft smack on skin, indicating that Dean smacked himself. 

“Finn, this is Roman, my best friend since middle. Rome, this is Finn, he goes to college with us.”

An awkward silence drifted over the group before Roman stuck his hand out for Finn to shake. “Good to meet you Finn.” He said. The Irishman waved around his hand in the air and Roman raised an eyebrow to Dean and Seth.

Finn let out a chuckle as he said, “I’m blind Roman, so that’s something we need to clear that up.” Roman retracted his hand a bit before grabbing Finn’s hand and shaking it firmly. When the man let go of his hand, Finn stayed quiet for a bit. Dean and Seth glanced at each other. Roman noticed the cane at Finn’s side, letting out a quiet “Oh.”

Seth clapped his hands together. “So have we decided on a movie? Except for you Finn.” The Irishman closed his mouth as soon as the two toned man said those words. He pouted slightly, making Roman smile. He had to admit that Finn was adorable in his own little way; maybe Dean was right, maybe Finn is right for him.

“How about the Conjuring 2? I hear it’s scarier than the first.” Dean suggested and Roman nodded.

“Sure, what do you think Finn?” Seth turned to Finn, who was twirling his cane a bit.

“Huh? Oh, sounds good.” He responded. The group started walking from the park to the theater in silence. Well, Seth and Dean were tangled together, lowly whispering. Roman turned to Finn, tapping him on his shoulder.

“Finn? Is it alright if I ask some personal questions just to get to know you?” He asked and Finn nodded.

“Ask away.”

“So,” Roman cleared his throat. “Where in Ireland are you from?”

“Bray. Where are you from?” Finn asked, smacking his cane. 

“Pensacola, it’s about six hours west from here.” Finn nodded, pursuing his lips in a tight line. 

“Can you describe what you look like? I’d like to know.” The Irishman mused. Roman hummed to himself, thinking how to describe himself. He didn’t want to lie to the blind man, it’d make him feel like shit.

“I’m 6’3, have long dark hair, a goatee, your average Samoan I guess. My left arm and shoulder is covered in an intricate tattoo.” He explained, unsure of how he’ll judged.

“I bet it looks beautiful.” Well that came out of left field. “Your tattoo, I mean. People have described their tattoos to me and they sound like they look awesome. What I wouldn’t give to see them.” Finn said softly. An awkward silence drifted over them for a bit, but Seth came to the rescue, chatting about the movie as the theater came into sight.

The ticket station wasn’t a hassle as not many people were going to watch the Conjuring. The theater was nearly empty save for a couple of people. The four sat near the top to get a good view. Finn was behind the three other men, running his hand on the seats and accidently Roman, apologizing hurriedly.

Finn had a foreign feeling in his chest, all because of Roman. A bit of shuffling to his left, Dean and Seth are probably cuddling, and breathing to his right, Roman watching the movie. The Irishman could pay attention to some of the film. The man on the right of him occupied his mind.

Roman seemed nice, seemed patient with him and seemed like he didn’t really care about his disability. He treated him normally, well, as normal as he could be. This feeling though, it scared him, scared him because he’s never felt this way. He let out a quiet sigh, trying to focus on the movie.

An hour into the movie and the sound of a jumpscare had Finn flinching slightly. Roman saw that Seth and Dean were trying to not show fear, but he saw that Finn flinched slightly. He leaned into the other’s ear, whispering, “Hey, are you okay?”

The other jumped but shook it off and whispered back, “Sort of. It’s the noise of the scares, my ears are pretty sensitive.” Roman’s brow furrowed in concern for the Irishman. To comfort and warn him, the tattooed man took Finn’s hand in his, rubbing his palm gently. Finn almost snatched his hand away before Roman reassured him.

“It’s okay Finn, it’s okay. I’ll rub your palm to warn you, alright?” Finn nodded, and gripped his hand tighter, appreciating the gesture. 

After the movie ended, the four men were chatting quietly as they exited the theater. “We should do this again sometime. I got work in the morning so I’m leaving. Seth, I’ll drop you off?” Dean fished his keys from his pocket and the couple said their goodbyes to their friends before walking to the Dean’s car.

The wind picked up and Finn shivered, hugging himself. He heard rustling, then felt something warm covering his body, the warmness reaching mid-thigh. 

“Take my hoodie.” He heard chuckling soon after. “You should’ve brought a jacket or something.” 

Finn felt himself pout slightly, and tapped Roman’s leg with his cane. “I can’t exactly see what the weather will be like, Roman.” 

“Come on, I’ll drop you off. Wait; do you know where you live?” Roman asked.

“I live on the first floor under Seth and Dean’s apartment.” Finn said and Roman shuddered a bit.

“I feel sorry that you have to hear them.” “You think? It’s scarier to imagine.” Finn laughed, and Roman smiled, leading the other to his car and opening the door for him. Starting the engine and pulling out of the lot, the only noise was the radio softly playing. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Roman started and Finn turned his head towards him, adjusting his glasses. “How did you… you know.” Finn smiled a bit, anticipating the uncomfortableness. 

“I was born like this. Doctors said to my mam that it was some kind of defect. I don’t remember.” Finn explained.

“You need help with everything?” Roman fired another question.

“Well not everything, but with some complicated tasks I do, let’s say if I go somewhere new I’ll need to be guided since I don’t have a service dog.”  
Roman nodded slightly and made a right. 

“What do you see? Sorry if it’s a stupid question.” He said.

Finn’s smile enlarged a bit. “That’s perfectly fine to ask.” He reassured. “Many people say that blind people see black, but that’s not true.”

“It’s not?” Roman let his confusion and Finn shook his head.

“I see nothing. I can’t sense color because I’ve never seen it.” Finn continued. “It’s like trying to look with the back of your head. It’s hard to describe if I’m being honest.” 

The last part confused Roman a bit but he understood for the most part. They talked for a bit more, exchanging a bit more of their personal lives before Roman pulled up in the parking lot. Roman killed the engine asking if Finn needed help unlocking his door.

“Well no, but I was hoping you could walk me to the door.” Finn grinned. Roman smiled also and remembered Dean’s words about Finn’s boundaries even though the Irishman didn’t really elaborate much on them.

Helping Finn out of the car and following him, Roman decided to let Finn know about his slight attraction. They stopped in front of the dark brown colored door, Finn unlocking the door by feeling around for the keyhole. “Well,” He turned to the taller man “This is me. Do you want your jacket back?”

“Nah, you can keep it.” The tattooed man said, biting the inside of his cheek. “Finn?”

“Yes?”

“Can I try something?” Roman asked.

“Uh, sure?”

Finn felt Roman gently take his hand in his and raised it up. A soft kiss was planted on his palm and Finn’s cheeks heated, certain that he was blushing. Roman pulled away after a second, saying, “I had a good time tonight Finn, maybe I could take you out sometime this week?”

At a loss for words, the Irishman nodded. “I..uh… I’d like that.” He stammered. 

“Great.” Roman smiled as Finn entered his apartment, flicking on the lights. When he heard the sound of an engine started, he giggled to himself. He had a bit of doubts about the other man but he warmed up to him a bit. That they were having a second date made Finn excited.

“You drove him home?” Dean asked through the phone.  
“Yeah, I did.” Roman responded, and Dean gave a slight laugh. “What?”

Another laugh. “Rome, I know there’s more, I’ve been knowing ya since middle school. Cough it up, what else happened?”

Roman sighed; he couldn’t hide anything from Dean these days. “Fine. I asked him out.” He heard the other let out a whoop, and he chuckled.

Roman couldn’t wait until his next date with Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't my best, but I like how it turned out. For more updates follow me on Tumblr on citycasualness.


End file.
